


The Day

by joeyrz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Day that Anya announced she was pregnant, Xander's world collapsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Abandoned WIP

Part 1

The day Anya showed up at the Giles' apartment for the Scooby meeting, happily declaring that she was pregnant to all present, was the day Xander's world as he knew it ended.

After the shocked gasps and enthusiastic hugging, Anya settled down with Buffy and Willow, already making plans and lists for everything she wanted for the baby shower.

It was then that Giles noticed Xander's utter lack of happiness at this news. He guided him into the kitchen, were he got them a couple a beers, knowing that Xander needed the alcohol more than the tea he'd been preparing.

"I would say congratulations, but seeing the expression on your face, it hardly seems appropriate." Giles reclines against the kitchen counter across from Xander, mimicking the young man's position.

"I don't want to be a dad, Giles."

"Yes, well. I understand if you're overwhelmed. It's quite the surprise for someone as young as you."

"I don't want to have a kid with Anya."

"But... she is your girlfriend."

"I was going to break up with her."

"Xander..."

"I'm in love, Giles. And it's not with her. And now..."

Giles watched in a sort of horrified awe as a tear ran down Xander's cheek.

"How am I going to tell him, Giles? How can I tell this to Spike?"

Part 2

The day Xander had to tell Spike that Anya was pregnant his heart broke a thousand different ways.

It had been a week since he'd last seen his lover and two days after Anya had broken her happy news.

Spike had gone to Los Angeles to help Angel with transporting some artifacts only the dead could touch. It had been a peace offering from Spike's grandsire and one the vampire couldn't refuse.

The night before Anya's announcement, Xander had called Spike and told him he loved him too and that he was going to break up with Anya.

Tonight, Spike had arrived in a great mood, having made peace with Angel and knowing he'd have Xander all to himself.

It was the hardest conversation Xander had ever had to face, relieved slightly only because Giles had made sure no one would bother either of them all night.

"So luv... got you all to myself now, don't I?" Spike said, molding his body to Xander's as soon as they entered Xander's apartment. It was his lack of response and sad expression that stopped the vampire cold.

"What is it, luv?"

"I... Anya... she's..."

"You didn't break up with her."

"No."

"Why the fuck no? You told me you would. Told me you loved me, not her."

"Spike..."

"What was it? What the fuck was it that you couldn't break up with her?"

Xander looked up, tears in his eyes.

"She's pregnant."

Xander could feel his heart breaking as Spike grabbed his duster and left the apartment without another word.

Part 3

The day that Xander got a call from Angel, his world tilted on it's axis.

It had been two days since Spike had left, and Xander hadn't left his apartment once, in the hope he'd return. He'd only called Giles, but hadn't made much sense, yet Giles had deciphered his ramblings and figured out what had happened. He offered to call Xander's work site for him and ask for a short sick leave.

Xander had spent those two days listening to his non-ringing phone and staring at his Spike-less bed.

On the second night his phone rang and he practically pounced on it, picking up at the second ring.

"Spike!?"

"No, Xander. It's Angel."

"Deadboy? Why are you calling me?"

"Spike's here. And from what I gather, it's because of you."

"He's in L.A.?"

"Yes. Now what did you do to my childe!?" Angel growled.

"Grandchilde," Xander corrected automatically, having heard Spike make the distinction clear to him hundreds of times before.

"Dru might have turned him, but I raised him. Now what did you do to him?"

"To him? Tell him I somehow got Anya pregnant, and that she made the little announcement before I could break up with her and how the fuck do you know that Spike and I are together?"

"The way he reeked of you last week when he came up here was pretty much a dead giveaway. And what do you mean you got Anya pregnant? Didn't you use protection?"

"I did! I always do. I have no idea how this could have happened... and why am I telling you all of this? It's not like you'd believe me anyway."

"I believe you. But I'm not sure Spike will."

"You do? Thanks. Will you tell Spike that I still mean it? That I still only love him. Not Anya."

"I-" Angel's reply was cut off and Xander heard the sounds of the telephone changing hands.

"Bloody hell, Xander. I don't want to talk to you!" Spike shouted before he slammed the phone down, cutting of the line.

Part 4

The day Anya showed up, red faced and crying, at Xander's apartment, Xander's world started to right itself.

Xander hadn't slept all night, thinking of Spike's last words to him before he slammed down the phone.

Still in sweatpants he'd opened the door, only to have his girlfriend throw herself in his arms, saying "I'm sorry!" over and over again.

"Wha... What?! What's wrong, Anya? What are you sorry for? What happened?" he asked as he lead her to the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Xander... I really thought... but now... It can't be.. but it is... it was only... I'm sorry!" Anya said between sobs, not making much sense to Xander's tired brain.

Xander had never seen Anya unable to finish a sentence, much less crying hysterically.

"What happened, Anya?" he asked once more.

"It's not yours, Xander," she managed after a few deep breaths.

"What's not mine?"

"The baby, you idiot!"

"What?!"

"I'm so sorry, Xander. I deserve any and all vengeance you decide to reap upon me, though you might want to wait until the baby's born. Because the father won't take kindly to having his only heir damaged."

"I don't... Anya, back up. The baby's not mine?"

"No, Xander. I... well... I made a mistake a few weeks ago. Too many of those fruity drinks and he sweet-talked me... and you weren't home that night... and he's a really gorgeous Masteerak demon-"

"Wait. A demon?"

"Xander... you know I don't-"

"Wait. Not important. You cheated on me?"

"It was only one time... besides, it's not like you weren't gonna leave me for Spike one of these days. I really want this baby, and now that I know it's not yours, I want it more. Frankly Xander, we wouldn't have worked out. I'm just sorry I made you believe you were gonna be a father. In my defense, I really thought it was yours."

Xander sat down heavily on his couch, unable to process what was happening.

"How do you know it's not mine?"

Anya smiled at that, then lifted her shirt up enough to reveal a line of seven or eight bumps that rippled across her stomach, apparently with the baby's movements. "It's going to be a boy. Only male Masteerak have those bumps."

"Anya... I..."

"Xander, I'm not angry at you. You cheated out of love. I did it out of spite. I deserve punishment."

"I'm not gonna... Anya... I won't..." Xander sighed. "No vengeance."

"Oh good. I'm here to pick up my stuff. I must be leaving. Rick is taking me to his dimension where I will be revered at the mother of the new prince and king to be. It shall be fun. I might even recover my demon status."

"Anya..."

The ex-demon leaned down to kiss Xander lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry about me, Xander. It's okay. I'm okay. And now, you're free to be with Spike. I approve. He's very fuckable."

Xander shook his head in disbelief, then watched as his now ex-girlfriend packed the few clothes and personal items she'd left in his apartment. As she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. But I'll email you. Rick's dimension has wireless connection to this one." With another peck on the cheek, Anya left a stunned Xander alone.

tbc


End file.
